The Nedle And The Thread
by FlowerSmasher1
Summary: Naru got abused as a young girl. She lost her eyesight for 11 years before Jiraya was able to restore it. She relies on Kyuubi No Kitsune, who is her best friend. Will she be accepted when she returns to Konaha? Female Naruto story


The needle and the thread

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

"Catch her! Catch the demon!" Yelled the angry villagers as Naru ran from the angry mob. _Why?_ She thought. _What have I done wrong? _

"Got her." Said a man with a twisted face.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Naru yelled, struggling to get away, all to no avail. A five year old girl against a full grown man didn't match up very well. But still, she struggled, even as they dragged her into a scarcely populated portion of town.

"Okay, now that we've got her, what do we want to do with her?

"Let's kill her." Said a woman on Naru's right.

"No, I want her to suffer." Said the man holding her. And with that, all of the Ninja converged on her, and started to beat her.

As the man with the twisted face jumped from tree to tree, in an effort to get far away from any town, far enough away that no one would ever find the squealing girl he had kidnapped, he finally found a spot he thought to be perfect, and threw Naru on the ground. She landed with a 'thump' and stared up at the man with big, ocean blue eyes.

"I'll make sure you'll never be able to stare at anyone with those eyes again." He said in a heartbreaking tone, as he pulled out a kunai and slashed the weapon across both of her eyes, digging in deep, and jumped away as the blood started to pour down her face. She screamed in pure agony, clutching her eyes in a desperate attempt to sooth the pain. She hurt everywhere. She was covered in burses and scratches, and many of her bones were broken. But as she thought this, the pain slowly started to fade away, and soon the only pain she felt was that of which was in her eyes.

"Come to me." She heard seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" She asked in a terrified voice.

"Do not worry about that. Sleep now." He said, in an oddly calming voice. She was inclined to listen to him. She slipped back into a laying position, and fell into a deep slumber.

In her subconscious, she was in a long dark, dank corridor that seemed to go on forever. She walked down it until she reached what seemed like a huge prison cell. Inside of it she could see two huge, glowing red eyes

"W-what are you?" She asked, terrified.

"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, or as I am more commonly known as, the nine tailed demon fox." He said, resting his head on his paws.

"Why have you called me here?" Naru asked.

"I wanted to apologize." He said.

"For what?" She asked in confusion.

"I am the reason everyone hates you." He said in a gentle voice. Naru just shrugged and said;

"What's done is done."

_She's strong ._Kyuubi thought, "I was able to heal you, but I was unable to heal your eyes. Sorry Kit." He said with honest sorrow. "But I can heighten all of your other senses, so you will be able to do things with ease, even without your eyesight."

"Thanks Kyuubi." She said. "Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?

"Go ahead Kit. Stay as long as you would like." He responded.

When I came to consciousness, instead of the cold ground, I felt myself lying on something soft, maybe a bed. I sat up, all my heightened senses on full alert, and I could hear someone coming into the room. I tensed, and got ready to run.

"Oh you're awake!" She heard an old guy shout.

"Who are you?" she asked

"But if you're awake why don't you open your eyes?" He asked. She tried. She felt her eyelids flutter open, but still she was immersed in darkness. Her eyesight really was gone. She heard the man gasp, and creep a bit closer. She jumped out of the bed, wanting to keep her distance.

"_It's okay Kit, he's a friend. He trained under Sarutobi." She heard Kyu's say._

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Jiraiya." He said "And you?"

"I'm Naru Uzumaki." She said. Maybe she could grow to like this guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 7 years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naru, you're a lady, you need to wear more feminine cloths." Jiraiya said again. _Sigh._ _It's not like I can tell the difference anyway. Might as well._ She thought. _What do you think Kyu? _She asked.

"_Might as well try it." _ He said. _"I think you'll look nice."_

"Okay." She said, looking at Jiraiya. "But pick well. I'm counting on you."

They ended up coming out of the store with at least fifty bags of clothing. Jiraiya had gone crazy. Naru was fuming, as she hated shopping. And to make it all worse, when they got home, Jiraiya had burned every other article of clothing she had owned prior to the shopping spree.

"What the hell are you doing Jiraiya?" She screamed, furious.

"These are all too small for you anyways." He said. She walked into the house went straight to her room, and slammed the door shut. She walked over to her closet and sensed that it was full of new clothing, and felt around the clothing until she had cargo pants and some sort of shirt in her hands. She quickly changed into them, and felt her anger ebb away as she stepped out of her room, and went to find Jiraiya.

She found him sitting on top of the roof, and she went and sat next to him.

"How do I look?" She asked, turning her head toward him.

"You look nice." He said.

"I wish I could see." She sighed.

"Well, maybe you can." He said. "Come here."She scooted closer, and he put his hands on her shoulders. She could feel an enormous amount of chakra flowing into her body, and after a sudden rush of pain, she opened her eyes, and marveled at her dark surroundings.

"How did you do it?" She asked.

"With a technique I have been developing for years." He responded.

"Thank you." She said.

"Any time Gaki." He responded. He then shoved her off of the roof. "Go and explore."

The first thing she did was go and find a mirror. She wanted to see herself. When she finally found one, she stood in front of it and observed herself. She had long, slightly wavy blond hair, ocean blue eyes with long, dark eye lashes, fair, pale skin, and pale rosy colored lips. She was wearing black cargo pants, every one of the many pockets stuffed with weapons, and a black tank top. She had an hourglass shape, with large hips and breasts, and a small waist. All in all, she was very pleased with her appearance, and went out to examine the moon next.

"It's time to get up Naru." Jiraiya said, standing above my bed. I opened my eyes, and looked around in wonder at everything around me.

"We need to get to Konoha; you will be participating in the chunin exams." He said. "I believe you are ready now. So pack up, we leave in an hour." I got up, grabbed my largest duffel bag, and packed all of my clothing and belongings into it. It took about forty five minutes. I spent the rest of the time eating Raman. And then, before I knew it, it was time to go.

As I walked through the gates of Konoha, everyone seemed to stare at me. I could sense at least fifty people looking at me. I looked up, and saw the huge tower that Jiraiya was leading me towards.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the huge tower.

"You'll see." He said, as we walked through the door and up the stairs, until finally, we went through a large ornament door. There was a single desk, and sitting behind it was an elderly looking man, with a red hat and cape. He looked up from his work, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Come here." He said, beckoning me forward. I walked over to his desk and he placed something in my hands.

"From this day forward, you will be a Konoha Ninja, and will serve and even give your life if necessary to protect this great village. Welcome home, Naru." He said. I looked down at the Konoha forehead protector he had placed in my hands. It had the leaf symbol on it, and was attached to a black ribbon with crimson flames around the edges. I tied my hair up into a loose ponytail, one strand of wavy hair hanging down, and tied the forehead protector securely in place.

"You will be put into a team with Sasuke and Sakura. You're teacher will be Kakashi. Now the Chunin exams start soon, so go introduce yourself to them. They should be waiting on the bridge." He said. Without another word, she shunpoed to the bridge, and came face to face with two very surprised Genins. There was one with black hair, and one with pink hair.

"What's your name raven head?" She asked.

"When asking for some ones name, it is only polite that you state yours first." Said the raven head.

"I'm Naru Uzumaki. I'll be on your team from today on." She said.

"So you're the one Kakashi was talking about." He mused. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"And I'm Sakura Haruno." Said the pink haired girl.

"I would love to sit and share life stories, but don't the Chunin exams start soon?" Naru said.

"Follow me." Sasuke said, running off. Naru and Sakura followed.

Authors note

Hahaha, I know its crappy, but I didn't want to spend too much time on it. Btw, I wont post the next chapter until I have 10 reviews.


End file.
